SO KAMIDAMN CRUEL!
by Lykeans
Summary: What happens when Trunks and Goten pull off their greatest prank of all time? Will their fathers have pay back? ::there's cursing,inappropriate pranks and laughs.::New chapter 5 is up!
1. Memories and Pranks

Disclaimer:I'm not owns dbz not me.

**SO KAMI-DAMN CRUEL!!**

**CH 1::MEMORIES AND PRANKS**

It all started this after noon with Trunks' and Goten's conversation in Trunks' came over for Thanksgiving .The boys were just catching up on lost time,joking and laughing at pranks they did when they were now Trunks is 17 and Goten's 16.

"-and that other time when we put catnip in Vegeta's hair."Goten laughs, tears coming out as he remembers the reaction Vegeta got when every cat he came across attack .

Trunks laughs with him."Yeah!Also that time when we cut holes on Goku's pants!"

"Oh, ass was showing-he didn't realize it until-until mom point it out at dinner."They both laugh,trying to catch thier breaths.

"And do you remember Christmas?!"Goten sits up, grinns and nods his head.

"You gave my dad speedos and a cat that was priceless!You should seen the look on Everybody's faces when he show his he didn't know it was thinks it was Bunny."Goten wipes his tears away once more."So...about vegeta?"

Trunks giggles."The presents YOU gave him made him go balistic."He laughs once more."Lube, condoms and a , he blush at the condoms, threw the lube away-digusted-and then puke in the bathroom once he saw the 'toy'."Although Goten didn't mean it that way it's just that the prank itself was a competition between the two boys on who will create the best prank."And the best part is I got it all on tape."Trunks grabs the tape out of his dresser and gave it to Goten."I have to admitt-that was the best prank I ever saw."

"Yeah, well-I just thought of the most disturbing things that would get to Vegeta.I did want to take it too far so that's what I came up with."Goten smiles at victory.

"Hey, how about we do a prank tomorrow when everyone's asleep."Trunks pulls out a paper and pencil."Sense you won the last round, why not you come up whit the next prank"

Goten smirks evilly."Alright-but there's no mercy."

So they planned the cruelest of all pranks.


	2. New Small Pranks

Ugh!! -**_**-I finally found a way to continue -and yes that's what I was doing, so don't judge. I have found the best prank. . . . well not really,I'm still looking for one. I'm continuing the story with small pranks. They take place at the store(s) and somewhere else which I won't tell you 'cause you need to read it. Sooo I haven't gotten any reveiws yet, so I think my stories are in need of more work. But I'm cool, I'm cool-it just means I need more chapters.

FOR PETE SAKE PEOPLE IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO REVIEW!!!*deep breathes*So would you kindly, pleeease say something-anything. =( Well at least I **KNOW** people are reading my stories-so no biggie-its just that it's gets a little lonely here....

Anyways . . .ENJOY!! =)

* * *

Disclaimer: Akira-whatever his last name is-owns DBZ/GT. . . it sucks not to own the best show/movie ever.

* * *

**SO KAMI-DAMN CRUEL!!**

**CH 2::NEW SMALL PRANKS**

The feast was ready to begin, until a prank ruins that is.

"Boys can you help me out with taking the food into the dinning room!"Bulma calls from downstairs.

Goten replies."Sure thing we'll be right there in a sec!"He turns back to Trunks."You remember what to do right?"

"Yep. It's all in the head."Trunks replies and smirks mischievly.

Both boys rush downstairs and meets Bulma in the kitchen, stacking food in piles. Goten gives Trunks the signal."Hey mom I'll get dad to help us out with the food,if that's all right with you?"Bulma continues cooking and stacking food.

"Sure why not, besides he did nothing all day today instead just lay around."Bulma siad with a satisfied smirk.

Trunks walks two rooms over to meet his dad outside a few feet away.

"Hey dad, mom wants you. . .Oh! She also says if you don't come, then say good-bye to the G.R.!!"Trunks walks back towards the kitchen after seeing his father get up fom the lounge chair and angrily mumbles to himself.

Goten grabs three pies and a five-layer cake. Trunks grabs the cooked hams, turkeys, and chicken. They both walk out of the kitchen with food stacking above their heads and towards Vegeta, who just entered through the backdoor, positioning themselves for the set up.

"Move faster Goten, you're so slow!"Trunks shoves Goten with his elbow. Goten throws the cake and pie on top of Vegeta. The boys laughs at the scene in front of themselves.

Vegeta's hair was soaked and cover in pies with the bottom layer of the cake still in one piece on top of his head. His shirt was splatered with the rest of the cake and pies, as well as his shoes.

Vegeta grabs Goten by his colar, a vein popping on his head."BOOOY!!!ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A ASS-WOOPING!!!!"Goten couldn't help but keep laughing. Vegeta growles at Goten and powers up into Super Saiyan.

".I-I didn't mean it-hahahahaha-it wa-was an ac-accident. Pfft! Hahahahah-"Goten kept laughing, but Trunks try to hold in his laughter, knowing it won't help the situation of his father blowing a fuse.

"Hehe. C'mon dad it was an accident."Trunks moves along with his turn of the prank. He sensed Goku coming around the corner."It's not that bad. You could still wash it out."

He purposly bumps into Goku. All chicken, ham, and turkey-along with the juices-spilt all over his body. Goku stands there dumbfounded,the boys and Vegeta laughs at Goku.

"Uhhh."Goku takes a sample of the spilt turkey."Mmmm. That's good." He smiles taking more of a sample off his boys laughs louder.

"What's going on here?"Chi-Chi asks,then gasps."GOKU!!!LOOK WHAT'VE TO YOUR SHIRT AND YOUR PANTS!!You know all of this wasn't cheep you know!?"

Bulma exits out of the kitchen."What happened?!Hehehe,hahahahaha-"She laughs. After laughing for a while she continues to speak."So what happened to you guys?Well?"

Trunks answers his mother."It was an accident. Me and Goten bumped into our dads and spilt the food on them."

"We're sorry."The boys said in unison.

"Don't worry about it ,but you guys are going to go shopping for more food, that includes you two as well." She said while pointing her spatula at the fathers.

"Why us?! They're the ones who had the food!"Vegeta shouts and points at the boys.

Bulma shifts her body to one side with her hand on her hip."Because you're the ones who bumped into them! If it weren't for you and Goku I wouldn't have to send them shopping. . . and the boys don't have a license. Goku could drive ,but -no offence Goku- I don't trust his him behind the wheel."She stomps her foot and points her spatula in Vegeta's face."Now get going and change your clothes before you leave. And hurry, today's thanksgiving and the stores will close soon or run out of food. NOW!!!"

The boys cleans up the mess and their fathers goes upstairs to clean themsleves off.

* * *

Oh-Yeah! I finally finish the second chapter. the other will com soon I promise.

Probably soon as tomorrow.? =P

I'm not kiddin'.


	3. Just Another Bad Day

I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I' ve been busy yesterday so I couldn't get to my computer. But here I am doind it just for my readers. I also got some good ideas from my sister that would get you guys laughing or saying, 'That is $#% up!' So i'm giving you chapter three. ENJOY and LAUGH! =)

* * *

Disclaimer: Read the last three chapters of disclaimers 'cause I'm not typing it again. =(

* * *

**SO KAMI-DAMN CRUEL!!**

**CHAPTER 3:: Just Another Bad Day**

The boys were waiting in the car for Goku to come. Vegeta had to lend him some clothes sense Chi-Chi wouldn't allow Goku to wear his orange gi.

"What the hell is takening him!?" Vgeta said while drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel.

"Maybe he's trying to _fit_ the clothes, since -you know- they AREN'T his size." Trunks says stating the obvious. "Hm. I wouldn't be suprize if your pants looks like caprees on him."

Vegeta grew angry. He clench onto the stirring wheel hard, nearly breaking it."Boy. . . if you say another word, I'll make sure you don't have a mouth to speak with!" He turns around giving his son a death glare.

"That's not nice to say." Goku comes out the C.C. in Vegeta's biggest pants and shirt with his jacket on. To no suprize, Trunks was right. The shirt was tight enough to show his nipples. He enters the car."You shouldn't really talk to Trunks like that. He's your son. Your not suppose to him a death threat, Vegeta."

"SHUT-UP, KAKAROT!! If it wasn't for those two brats we wouldn't need to go shopping! And if I need any help or need any information on how to raise a teenager you'll be the last person I'll go to for any help! So sit back, Shut-up, and don't you dare touch the radio!! And zip up your jacket your chest is showing!!" Vegeta starts the car and Goku zips his jacket.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. It's -"

"Shut-UP!!!" Vegeta reverses out of the driveway and takes off to the nearest store-which was Cosco.

Once in the parking lot, Vegeta capsulize the car when the boys got out the car. They walk inside the store heading to the food section first, then Trunks got an idea.

"Hey dad. Could me and Goten go and wonder off to the electronic isle?" Trunks ask in his normal subtle got a wierd feeling about the idea.

"Why?" They stop to listen to hear what Trunks has to say.

"If we go somewhere you won't have to worry about us getting on your nerves and we be out of your hair." Vegeta folds his arms over his chest and pops an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Trunks tucks his hands in his pockets and replies with a smirk.

"I was getting bored enough to do something crazy just a minute ago, until had an idea of going somewhere entertaining. Or do you want me to flirt with girls in this public store and sing my face off for entertainment?" Trunks knew he won with this conversation. His father couldn't stand his singing or anyone elses for that matter. Goku knew this as well.

Both fathers sweat drop. Vegeta sighs."Fine but once we call you, I expect you both to be at the front before us." He continues his way to the meat isle."Go on and don't cause any trouble."

Goten replies happily."Thanks Vegeta. Later!" Both boys jog their way to the jewlery area. It was right next to the electronics.

Goku scratches his head."Do you think they are up to something?" He asks Vegeta.

"If they are, we'll be the first to know. Besides they haven't do any pranks since they were brats I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

While Vegeta and Goku shops for food the boys plans another prank, one that will get them kick-out the store for good - without getting caught. They took various items off of shelves, especially expensive ones.

Trunks phone rings, he answers. A text was sent from Goku. 'It's time.'

"Lets get going Goten. You got the stuff?" Goten grinns.

"Yep. Hehehe. This is going to be so funny."

The boys were at the front waiting for their fathers. They waited until their fathers finally reaches the cashier. Trunks looks at Goten and hands him the items.

They walk up to their farters. Trunks speaks."Hey-um- dad?"

"What is it?"Vegeta snaps. Goku looks over Vegeta's shoulder and looks at Trunks.

Trunks pauses. His eyes shifts to the side and he blushes."Well ... it's kind of presonal. I'll ask you later."

"Hm." Vegeta ignores Trunks, he hands his credit card to the female cashier and pushes the code in. The cashier gives the card back.

"Thank you for shopping at Cosco. Please come back soon." She says routinely and puts on a fake smile.

Vegeta couldn't help but speak his mind to the girl."You know, you look ugly by forcing that smile on your face. Just so you know." The cashier frowns. She touches her face.

"Lets go." Vegeta and the other guys grabs the groocery bags.

They head to the exit and leaves the store . . . that's until the alarm went off on Goku. Goku freezes in place and a security guards -male and female- comes up to him.

The man speaks."Excuse me sir, please come back inside and I'll check your bags. I'll also need to see your recipt." Goku walks back inside with a confuse look, sets down the bags and Vegeta gives the recipt to the guards. The boys following behind.

Vegeta taps his foot in impatients and asks,"How long will this take?"

The female answers as the male searches."It'll take a while no longer than a few minutes. Sometimes the al-"

"What's this?" Everyone looks at the other guard."Well, well. Planning on stealing?"

The man dumbs out the bag. Besides the food, there were two golden and silver chains, watches, bracelets, rings, two sets of grills and extra large women's thongs.

The female's face reddens and turns to Goku giving him a disgust look."You sick perverted, pyscho freak! Ugh! I should put you away for such a act!"

Goku puts his hands up in defense."Huh?! No! Wait, I wouldn't do such a thing -honest!"

"Whatever! You're coming with us." The male guard grabs Goku's wrist. Goku panicks.

"Wait I can't get arrested! My wife is going to kill me!" Goku snatches his arm away fast, sending the male guard flying over the long lines and crashing into a pole.

The boys puts up their hands up to their mouths."Hsssssss. Ooooooh! Daaaaaamn!" They say in unison, then laugh their asses off. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle.

Goku got angry."This isn't FUNNY!!!" Five policemen comes running in backup carrying guns. Goku runs for his life through the store; dodging bullets, hoping over shelves, crashing and bumping into people. More harm was done _much _more than good.

After two hours of laughing, running through the store and the S.W.A.T. getting invloved. Goku gives up and gets caught. He was waiting in jail for someone to bail him out.

Goku sighes."Man, Chi-Chi is going to kill me. This day gets worse by the minute."

* * *

Yeaaaaah!!! I'm finish with this story (.) I hope you really enjoy this one. Oh! And it gets better. =)

I still need the ultimate prank. Some other or any pranks could be used. I'm need new and more ideas.

Please review!!!


	4. So Embarrassing

Yeah another chapee!!!(.) Even I'm excited ..isn't that crazy?! *narates in deep voice* And now for a new episode of Alternate DRAGON-BALL Z.

Heh,heh,heh.

**Disclaimer: **Oh,no! Not another one! Please, no more disclaimers!! Iwas such in a good mood!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**SO KAMI-DAMN CRUEL**

(Soooo Em-barrasing)

Once Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks came back to C.C., Vegeta parks the car in the drive way, and they take out the groocery and drops them off in the kitchen. Chi-Chi comes in the kitchen.

"Where's Goku?" she asks.

Vegeta answers with a smirk,"He got caught robbing jewlry and a triple -hm,hm- extra -ha,ha,ha- large -heh,heh,heh,hm,hm,hm ahahahaha-" Vegeta tries to continue his sentence, but couldn't becuase of his laughter.

Trunks laughs as well. Goten follows behind laughing, holding his sides, and gasping for air. All three Saiyans cried as they laugh.

Bulma comes in and stands beside Chi-Chi."What's so funny guys?" Chi-Chi shakes her head at the three Saiyans.

The memory of the incident at the store made them laugh harder. Trunks and Goten hold each other for support, while Vegeta leans half way off the counter, holds the edge for support, and bangs the counter three times.

Chi-Chi loses her temper."Tell me where Goku is!! NOW!!!" She pulls out the frying pan of doom.

All three stop laughing in an instant and gulped. Trunks answers Chi-Chi,"He's in jail for robbing jewlry and a woman's -pfft- tripple extra large thong."

Chi-Chi eyes pops out as the size of saucers."WHAT?!!!" Chi-Chi storms out the kitchen dragging Goten along. She walks outside and meets up with Gohan."Drive me to -" she tugs on Goten's arm"-where?!"

Goten hisses at the pain at his mother's grip."West City Main Hall Police Station."

"Drive me there now!!" Chi-Chi shouts.

Gohan looks at Goten then back at his mother."Ooo'kaaaay."

As the Son family drives off in Gohan's car Vegeta and Trunks laughs it up again.

Five hours pass, darkness takes over the skies. Evevryone came inside and watch TV in the main living room of C.C. The news came on and shows Goku being arrested by the S.W.A.T. team.

Krillin pops an eyebrow."Is that really Goku?"

Piccolo answers,"Who else has spikey hair like that?"

Vegeta enters the conversation."Oh,ho,ho,ho. Don't be mistaken. That really is Kakarot. Heh,heh,ha,ha,ha. Hmmm-hm-hm."

"What's so funny?" Krillin asks.

Trunks answers while his father chuckles it out."It's what he **did** that got him arrested."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." Trunks laughs at the flashback.

"Is it really that funny?"

The Son family comes back. Goku has a bruised imprint of the pan of doom on his forehead along with a headache , laughing Gohan and Goten, as well a pissed off, at-the top-of-your-lungs scolding, carrying the pan of doom, Chi-Chi.

They walk inside C.C.

"And to believe you try to steal women's underware! An triple extra large THONG for that matter! AND WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN WITH THAT, HUH?!!!ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO TRY IT ON - GIVE TO ME AS A PRESENT OR WHAT?!!"

Everyone gathers in the hallway listening to Goku and Chi-Chi's conversation, or as Vegeta would call it - bickering.

Goku turns around."Chi-Chi. I wasn't going to steal it. I didn't even know it was in there-any of that stuff for that matter."

Chi-Chi takes a deep breathe."Goku. what I'm really pissed off about is the fact you try to steal women's underware."

"Chi-Chi! I- that's not-"

"The jewlry I can understand. And of course we don't have much money - but the underware? Please tell me you have a fetish about stuff like that."

"Chi-Chi!!" He blushes. "I'm not like that!"

"Oh! Well that's good. and about the stealing - don't get caught. It's embarrassing."

"Chi-Chi! I didn't try to steal any thing! I-"

Vegeta adds in his two sense."Riiiight Kakarot. What else have you kept secret? Do you also steal from thrift stores where everything is cheap, or do you steal tampons to keep up with all the rest women items you stole? I mean - what's next? Hahahahaha."

Everybody laughs and Goku blush grows darker."VEGETA!!!"

Bulma calms herself down from her laughter and looks at wrist watch."All right everyone. Back to watching TV and bedtime for the kids, including all those that's under eightteen."

"Awe! Mom, why can't we stay up?"

"Boy! Do as you are told!" Vegeta comands.

Chi-Chi adds in,"You too young man. Up to bed."

Goetn turns around, rolls his eyes, and walks up the stairs with Trunks follwoing behind. As the demi-Saiyans walks into Trunks' room, they sit on the bed.

Trunks flops back on his bed. Goten smiles and truns to Trunks."Hey. I got another prank and a goo done too."


	5. Setting the trap

**So Kami-Damn Cruel**

(setting the trap)

Vegeta walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs a Pepsi soda. He looks at an empty container. Immediately he gets angry. "What the hell happened to my chocolate strawberry filled cake?" He shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone in the dining room sweet drops as they looked at the cake they were served. It was a chocolate fudge cake, filled with defrosted strawberries. Everyone looks at Yamcha.

Krillin ask, "I thought you said this cake was made for everyone."

He responds, "Goten and Trunks told me that-it-was. How was I supposed to know it was Vegeta's?" Everyone panics as they hear Vegeta stomping down the hall.

As Vegeta walks through the door he speculates the room, instantly realizing that everyone was eating _his_ cake. The very cake he had made for a special anniversary. "Explain why the hell is everyone is eating my cake." He says sternly, in between breaths as his eyesight slowly turns red.

Goku slowly turns around and places two fingers to his head. Vegeta flashes in front of Goku and grips his arm from his head. Goku nervously laughs. "Uh…Hi, Vegeta." Goku shies and fears away from a very angry Vegeta.

"Where do you think you are going?" He smirks as he grips his arm tighter. "Since you was about to leave, maybe you wouldn't mind taking a punch for everyone." Vegeta punches Goku in the gut, knocking him out. Vegeta slings Goku over his shoulder and walks towards the door. He stops in the entry. "Is anyone willing to save Kakarot from my wrath, or are you just going to continue to do what you were doing before?"

Yamcha, Tien, and Vindel take another bite out of the cake. Yamcha answers, "That's a no." He eats his piece of cake.

Vegeta walks out of the room and takes off into the sky. Later once he reached far destination he drops Goku on the ground. He gently flies down next to him. "Kakarot, I know you are not unconscious."

Goku sits up and looks at Vegeta, pouting. "You didn't have to treat me so harsh. Next time, ask if you want to go somewhere private." Goku flops down and looks at the sky.

"Kakarot, look at me." Goku looks away and crosses his arms. Vegeta gets up, walks over, and sits on top of Goku's lap, facing him. "Kakarot-", he whines, "Goku, please-" He smiles and leans over, grips Goku's hair rubbing his face against him, and slowly works his way down, purring. He then opened his-

Yamcha and Tien chokes on their drinks, while Krillin stands there in disbelief. "Is that true or are you making it up?" 18 ask.

"I'm not lying, just watch and see for yourselves. If you really think about it my dad is _a lot_ nicer to Goku than you guys, even though he _hates_ his guts." Everyone, except Trunks, spots Goten coming.

"Goten," he looks at 18, "Is Goku and Vegeta _together_?"

Goten looks at them in a weird way. "What do you mean by that?"

Trunks slap himself on the forehead. "Goten, do you remember when we decided to sneak on our dads, but discovered something that made us vow to never sneak on them again?"

"Trunks you told them?" He shouts in a surprised manner.

"Yes."

"So is it true that Goku and Vegeta are together?" Yamcha ask.

"Yes." Goten answers, blushing.

"There's one thing I want to ask you."Yamcha walks up and places his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Is Vegeta on top or bottom?" Everyone flips over Yamcha's question.

"Of what we had witnessed, Vegeta likes to be on bottom." Goten blushes more and shies away.

"Alright, Goku has my support-no problem!" He raises his drink in the air.

"Really, Yamcha- just like that?" Krillin shakes his head.

"Just look at the bright side: we don't have to worry about Vegeta because Goku got him in check, so really all of Vegeta's threats are just 'playing words'. There's nothing really to worry about."

"I don't know." Krillin scratches his head.

"Get more evidence that Goku and Vegeta are together, and then I'll believe you." 18 take a drink from the juice set in front of her. She then looks beyond the other guys and watch from a distance. The others turns towards watch she was watching.

Vegeta walks around the corner, obviously angry about something. Goku was trailing right behind him. "Please Vegeta, just one go. I'll do what ever you want."

"I don't want any thing from you Kakarot- absolutely nothing!"

Goku wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him and rubs his checks against Vegeta's. "Please just this once." Goku purrs in Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta begins to calm down. "Fine, just stop doing that!"

"Yay, I'll go get ready!" Goku runs into Capsule Corp. "Wait for me, Vegeta!" Vegeta sighs as he waits for Goku.

Goten walks up behind Vegeta. Vegeta quickly looks at Goten in a frustrated way. "I only got enough patience for one _Son_ of your family. What ever it is you want, make it quick." Vegeta growls, giving Goten a 'you're pissing me off' warning.

"Sheesh, just calm down - I'm not trying to piss you off." Goten puts up his hands in defense.

"Whatever prank you have up your sleeve, I'll make it come right back to you so hard and fast that you will beg for no mercy, but a quick death." Vegeta evilly smirks. "Your father Kakarot would even join me in the delights of torturing you." He licks his lips as he shows off a deadly aura, still giving Goten an evil stare.

"I-I'll just leave." He runs off to Trunks scared and frightened.

"So what did he say?" Trunks look at Goten's face, nearly pale.

"He is crazy- he was ready to kill me!" Goten grip his heart. "He knows that we are playing pranks. How the hell does he know this stuff before we do anything?" Trunks look off to the side momentarily.

"I use to play pranks on him all the time when I was a kid."

Goten looks at Trunks in a disappointed way. "Seriously dude, you got to find a better hobby." Trunks just smile.

"Kakarot, hurry up or I'll use your son as entertainment!" Vegeta shouts towards Capsule Corp.

"Coming-I just got to put on my shoes!" Goku come out of the house wearing a bright multi-colored outfit (the outfit from 'GT'). "I'm ready to go, Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eye twitches. "What the hell are you wearing?" He looks at Goku's shoes, which were pure black with pink wrappings around the lower parts of the legs. He growls, "Let's just get this over and done with so I don't have to regret this later." He walks off. "I'm starting to regret this already."

Two hours later, Goku came back, with a nearly burned-to-death, nude Vegeta in his arms, deep cuts and scratches all over their bodies. He walks up on the back patio where everyone was enjoying Bulma's BBQ. "Hey guys, what's cooking?"

Goku drool as he made his way to one of the tables. Everyone turn their attention towards the shouting, "Goku, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi runs over to Goku, but stops midway as she sees Vegeta in his hands. She looks up a Goku and sighs. "What is the meaning of this Goku?"

"Chi-Chi I don't understand what you're asking."

She points to Vegeta. "Why is he in your arms?"

"Oh- I carry Vegeta like this because he's too small to carry over my shoulder; he might have slipped off while I was flying over here." Goku smile at his wife.

Krillin and Yamcha look at each other, and then back at where Goku was being attacked by Chi-Chi. "I think the boys were right when they said Goku is with Vegeta." Krillin said to Yamcha.

"I agree there's no way Vegeta is that small to be carried like that."

Bulma walks out through the sliding door, and the first thing she sees was how badly injured her husband and her best friend was. "Oh my God, Goku what happened?" Bulma runs over and speculate Vegeta. "I swear there are some times when I truly believe that Vegeta is a masochist. Thank you for bringing him home Goku."

"No problem, Bulma."

"Can you take him to the rejuvenation tank, please?"

"Oh-uh, Vegeta said not to put him in there because he wanted to heal naturally." Bulma raise an eyebrow. Goku look back down and sees the damage on the prince. "I wish I could, but I like to respect his wishes. He did say he promise to teach me a new technique if I allow him to heal naturally."

Bulma shakes her head. "Fine, then could you just put him on the couch or on the table in my lab."

Goku walks off with a smile glowing from his face like a sun. "He sure is happy." Bulma whispers to Chi-Chi.

"That's what scares me. He's happier than usual."

All the fighters heard what Chi-chi and Bulma had said to each other. It seem as though the boys were right, but they still wanted proof.


End file.
